Jus Alpukat
by gattonelo
Summary: "Nggak mungkin aku harus bicara setelah membangunkan tidurnya dan meminta dicarikan jus alpukat." "Kau tahu juga seberapa aku rindu memelukmu seperti ini, huh?" "Hyung, kau 'kan sudah dewasa." "Dia sedang ngidam jus alpukat. Cari sampai dapat!" YunJae M-Preg. YunJaeMin. Peran penting Changmin dan jus alpukat. Dedicated for my dear Yukeh and YunJae shippers.
1. Chapter 1

**Jus Alpukat**

—YunJae—

Lovingly dedicated for Raneah Salsabelah a.k.a Yukeh requester tercinta sang Cassiopeia yang lucu dan imut (kemudian epilepsi), yang sedang berulang tahun. Maaf kalo nggak memuaskan, daisuki saranghaeyo muah! Didedikasikan pula dengan penuh rasa terima kasih buat seluruh YunJae shipper yang meluangkan waktu buat membaca.

Warning : M-Preg dengan rate T. Gombal (Saya udah warning lho ya~). Tema dan sebagian plot adalah kejahatan terencana(?) dari requester tercinta. Jus alpukat is total randomly chosen. Only mentions YunJaeMin. Changmin as the food monster dan penengah YunJae (Bukan orang ketiga kok). Ketiganya kerja di satu tempat yang sama, tapi soal pekerjaannya saya serahkan ke reader aja yang enak bayanginnya gimana~

Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh bukan milik saya, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memiliki.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

_ BLAM_

Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

Tampak siluet terengah-engah bersandar di pintu.

Dipalingkan wajahnya—masih dengan nafas terengah—mengintip dari balik lubang pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Mendapati keadaan dirasa aman, beranjak lagilah ia, meraih gagang pintu dengan jemari gemetar.

_ Kriet_

Terbuka dengan sukses. Diam-diam keluarlah ia—dan melesat hingga ujung sepatunya menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

"_Hyung_... Kau lama sekali, huh? Sudah tiga bungkus snack ikan lenyap di perutku selama menunggumu, tahu."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Diletakkannya sebungkus snack ikan di pahanya yang memangku sejumlah snack lain.

"Ah... Hehe, maaf, selama itu kah?"

Sesosok yang baru saja muncul dari luar pintu ruang siaran yang sepi dan langsung menghampiri Changmin itu menampakkan wajahnya.

Dalam sekali pandang, memang seorang _namja_. Tapi matanya besar, bibirnya merah, kulitnya putih mulus—cantik. Dalam pandangan kedua kau akan meragukan impresi pertamamu tadi—betulkah seorang _namja_?

"Yah, bisa kau lihat sendiri sudah sesiang ini, Jaejoong-_hyung_-yang-sangat-tepat-waktu." Changmin memutar matanya ke atas, diikuti tawa kecil sosok tadi yang diketahui adalah Jaejoong.

"Aaah... Habisnya, tadi ada yang harus kuhindari, sih..." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Changmin, sembari gantian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perkataan Jaejoong membuat Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "_Mwo?_"

"Umm... Oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya,_ seseorang_ yang harus kuhindari. Kalau ini, kau tahu, 'kan?"

Changmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

Changmin berhenti menggerogoti snacknya. Ia terdiam dengan ekspresi datar—nampaknya ia mulai jengkel.

"Yunho-_hyung_? Aah, siapa lagi? Dia 'kan yang sudah meng—"

Seketika mulutnya dibekap dengan sangat-tidak-santainya. "Sssh! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?"

Changmin langsung menepis tangan Jaejoong dari mulutnya. "Ruang siaran ini kedap suara, _hy__ung_, dan tak ada orang selain kita disini. Nah, jadi? Apa... Hal penting yang mau kau bicarakan sampai sebegini sembunyi-sembunyinya juga tentang itu?"

Jaejoong kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dengan nyaman di samping Changmin.

"Habisnya... Kau tahu, 'kan. Kami sulit berinteraksi dengan baik semenjak malam itu..."

Changmin terdiam, membuka snack baru, kemudian mengarahkannya pada Jaejoong dengan maksud menawarkan, barulah akhirnya melahap setelah Jaejoong mengambil satu.

"Jaejoong_-hyung_ sendiri yang menjauh?"

"_Aniyo_!" Ujar Jaejoong protes. "Aku nggak menjauh... Bukan, _nggak bermaksud_ menjauh. Tapi malam itu dia marah. Benar-benar marah. Aku juga mana mungkin bisa bicara normal padanya setelah dimarahi seperti itu..."

"Bicarakan saja dengannya?" Changmin menggigit rempahan snacknya dengan gigi sampingnya, cukup menimbulkan suara berisik. "Ajak dia bicara berdua. Aku agak yakin kalau dia juga sebetulnya merasa nggak enak, _hy__ung_. Siapa tahu waktu itu dia nggak bermaksud marah seperti itu."

"Mana bisa semudah itu," Jaejoong menghela nafas; "Aku juga butuh persiapan hati. Lagipula, cara yang seperti itu sangat tidak berperike-aku-an..."

"Berperike-kau-an apa? Ayolah, _h__yung_, semua orang juga bisa mengajak bicara serius, nggak peduli seperti apa orangnya."

Hening sejenak.

Ralat; hanya terdengar suara berisik kunyahan snack dari mulut Changmin.

"...Posisiku sulit, Changmin_-ah_... Tidak memungkinkanku untuk melakukan hal sefrontal itu. Tapi aku tahu, kalau aku diam saja dan dibiarkan seperti ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa..."

Changmin melirik Jaejoong. Dapat dilihatnya ekspresi cemas yang tidak wajar pada wajah _namja_ cantik berkulit mulus itu. Ia kemudian berusaha berpikir lagi—sembari tetap tiada hentinya mengunyah.

Semenit. Dua menit. Cukup lama bagi kedua insan yang duduk bersebelahan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dan akhirnya Changmin menyerah. Ia pun tak dapat memikirkan cara apapun yang kiranya bisa dilakukan Jaejoong. "Yah, sudahlah, _Hyung_. Mau diapakan lagi. Untuk yang seperti kalian, sih, wajar bertengkar. Nanti juga tanpa disadari semuanya normal lagi."

Jaejoong menatap ke langit-langit. "Mungkin iya, tapi butuh waktu... Mana bisa aku menunggu? Kau tahu kondisiku, 'kan?"

"Jadi? Sebetulnya maunya bagaimana, eh?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Changmin-_ah_. Itulah mengapa aku repot-repot meminta bantuanmu di saat jam kosong kerja begini, 'kan?"

Changmin berhenti menggerogoti snacknya. Ia terdiam dengan ekspresi datar—nampaknya ia mulai jengkel.

"...Dasar pengantin baru."

"Eh? Apa?"

"...Nggak." Changmin mengulang lagi ritual gigit-kunyahnya. "Err, oh ya, sebetulnya... Yang membuat malam itu Yunho-_hyung_ marah apa?"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit tersentak. Changmin menengok ke arahnya—mendapatinya tampak gelagapan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit. "A-Ah, itu, umm..."

_Mencurigakan_, batin Changmin. Ia tetap mengunyah dengan cuek sambil tetap pula menatap Jaejoong. Ya, meski titelnya mengunyah dengan cuek, bagi Jaejoong tatapan Changmin selalu menjadi hal paling mengintimidasi di dunia. Apalagi posisinya sulit. Ia hanya bisa terbata-bata untuk beberapa menit.

"...Ah, umm, oke, aku menyerah, jadi berhenti menatap seperti itu," tukas Jaejoong akhirnya. Changmin menurut dan mengalihkan pandangannya segera, sebetulnya pengisyaratan bahwa ia menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. "Dia marah karena tiap malam... Maksudku, tiap tengah malam, aku membangunkannya."

"_Mwo_? Dia marah besar karena hal begitu?" Changmin tampak agak terkejut. "Begitulah," Jaejoong mengangguk. "Katanya dia capek karena biasa pulang kerja saja sudah malam. Giliran sempat tidur malah kuusik terus, katanya." Raut wajah Jaejoong tampak muram dikala berkata.

"Ah, ya, benar juga. Yunho-_hyung_ selalu pulang malam sekali. Memangnya kau juga nggak kasihan, huh, _hyung_? Tengah malam malah mengganggu istirahatnya terus?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresinya makin muram. "Aku 'kan juga punya alasan, Changmin-_ah_. Kau tahu orang ngidam, nggak, sih?"

Hening untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hening yang panjang.

"..._Hyung_—KAU?"

"Lho? Jadi kau baru tahu?"

"_Hyung, _KAU HAMIL?"

"Telat sekali, Changmin-_ah_, apa selama ini kau pergi ke zaman Paleolitik?" Jaejoong kini tampak kesal. "Bukan, bukan, _hyung_, aku tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, tapi aku nggak tahu kalau kau benar-benar ha..." Changmin memutus ocehannya; kemudian mendesah panjang. "Pantas saja tengah malam kau rewel. Curigaku justru Yunho-_hyung_ yang nggak sadar kau sedang ngidam."

"Dia tahu, kok!" sanggah Jaejoong. "Tapi dia justru marah padaku. Padahal harusnya dia membantuku, dong. Aku juga jadi ogah minta maaf padanya meski kami bertengkar begini..."

"Itu dia masalahnya, _hyung_! Ayolah, kalian ini pengantin baru tapi sama-sama masih malu saja. Lalu aku harus membantu apa, dong?" keluh Changmin. Jaejoong menelungkupkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya, entah lelah, entah depresi, entah berpikir.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia beranjak.

"Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Aku jadi sakit hati lagi mengingatnya. Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Changmin-_ah._ Maaf mengganggu waktu makanmu yang indah,"

Kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat begitu saja dengan raut wajah yang tak tergambarkan—meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap punggungnya dengan bingung.

* * *

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ditelungkupkan wajahnya pada belai kapuk itu—nyaris tidak peduli kesulitannya sendiri untuk bernafas. _Rasa sakitnya masih kalah_, batinnya. _Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari itu._

Jaejoong kemudian mendangak pelan, melirik ke arah pintu. Betapa ia takut jika seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat sekarang tiba-tiba membuka pintu itu dan masuk. Betapa ia ingin mengunci dirinya sendiri saja rasanya.

_Kenapa yang seperti ini harus terjadi, sih?_

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti aku, sih?_

Puluhan pertanyaan sejenis berputar dan menghantui benaknya. Tadi, ia ingin mengoceh sepuasnya dan mengucapkan segala pertanyaan yang mengarungi pikirannya kepada Changmin, tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, sulit juga jika ia menggeret Changmin pada masalahnya. Kalau ia punya waktu, lebih baik manusia satu itu habiskan dengan makan saja penuh khidmat sampai gemuk, itulah yang dipikir Jaejoong. Jadi pada akhirnya dia hanya menceritakan seperlunya saja; pelega asa.

Jaejoong masih melirik pintu itu, dan...

...Pintu itu berderik terbuka perlahan.

Jaejoong terkejut setengah mati. Secepat mungkin ia memposisikan dirinya selayaknya tertidur—kemudian menutup mata.

Ia mendengar suara barang-barang diletakkan, kemudian suara _shower_, suara cemericik air dari arah kamar mandi. Hingga akhirnya, terasa beban lain di sampingnya, pada istana kapuknya. Terebah nyenyak begitu saja. Saat itulah Jaejoong baru berani membuka matanya lagi.

"...Langsung tidur, huh?" bisiknya lirih.

_Gruuuuuk._

Sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara perut.

Milik siapa? Tentunya Jaejoong.

Ini membuatnya panik. _Datang lagi,_ batinnya. _Mati aku. Aku membayangkan jus alpukat. Tengah malam begini, mana bisa aku cari jus alpukat sendirian?_

Jaejoong melirik ke organisme bernafas yang tengah lelap di sampingnya. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak mau melihat murka orang ini lagi. Tapi Jaejoong juga tak kuasa lagi menahan. Kebiasaan ngidamnya datang lagi.

_Tahan, Jaejoong. Nggak boleh. Nggak boleh membangunkan dia. Untuk bicara biasa saja susah, nggak mungkin aku harus bicara setelah membangunkan tidurnya dan meminta dicarikan jus alpukat. _

Detik berlalu. Menit. Jam. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sudah terdengar cemericip burung dan sinar matahari pagi telah menembus kaca jendela yang terhalangi gorden.

Dan Jaejoong, masih di tempatnya, di atas kasurnya—terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Belum beranjak sedikitpun dari semalam. Sadar-sadar telah pagi, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan menatap kosong ke depan. Sudah berapa jam benaknya dihantui bayang-bayang jus alpukat?

Ia merasakan gerakan-gerakan gelut di sampingnya—si empunya sedang bergulat dengan selimut sambil mengucek matanya, kemudian membukanya sedikit. _Ah. Yunho bangun,_ batin Jaejoong, berpaling untuk pertama kalinya dari satu-satunya hal yang membahana di otaknya selama beberapa jam terakhir; jus alpukat.

"Emh... Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Yunho memanggilnya?

"I-Iya?"

"...Kau sudah bangun?"

"Su-Sudah," Jaejoong menelan ludah ragu. _Bukan sudah bangun, tapi memang nggak tidur, tahu._

Yunho tidak memberi respon lagi.

Jaejoong baru hendak mengangkat pembicaraan lagi, tapi tiba-tiba utaraan Yunho mengejutkannya.

"...Jaejoongie, aku... Minta maaf, ya."

Jaejoong termangu. Yunho memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Jaejoong di atas kasur, kemudian melirik kedua tangan Jaejoong yang sedang memegangi perutnya sendiri. "Malam itu aku terlalu capek. Maaf."

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Ia sebetulnya ingin berkata bahwa dirinya sendiri juga salah—tapi entah kenapa pernyataan Yunho yang seperti ini, entah mengapa, malah membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Malah membuatnya kembali mengingat betapa ciut hatinya malam itu. Malah membuatnya kesal lagi. Pikiran dan perkataan yang akan dilontarkannya seolah tak dihubungkan oleh satu syaraf pun.

"_Gwaenchana_, Yunnie."

Jawaban itulah yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Terdengar begitu nanar.

Yunho terdiam lagi mendengar jawaban singkat Jaejoong.

"...Aku tahu kau juga marah."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Tidak kuat lagi.

"...Sudah kubilang nggak apa-apa."

Ya, tidak kuat lagi; ia berdiri begitu saja sambil merintih pelan akan rasa sakit di perutnya—dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menatapnya hingga menghilang di balik dinding kamar mandi, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Argh! Ini gara-gara kemarin sore Changmin-ah tiba-tiba saja mengungkit ini,_ batinnya.

Ya, Yunho berniat untuk segera meminta maaf setelah kemarin tiba-tiba saja Changmin menanyainya di tengah-tengah waktu kerja. Pertanyaan tipikal _outsider_ yang memandang tidak tahu apa-apa; 'Kenapa Yunho-_hyung _dan Jaejoong-_hyung_ jarang bicara di tempat kerja?' 'Kenapa Yunho-_hyung_ dan Jaejoong-_hyung_ tidak pulang bersama?' 'Apa Yunho_-hyung _dan Jaejoong_-hyung_ bertengkar?' 'Yunho-_hyung, _kau 'kan sudah dewasa. Kalau memang ada masalah kenapa nggak coba minta maaf?'; dan seterusnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengejutkan itulah yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin dengan cueknya sembari mengunyah makan sore. Semua itu cukup membuatnya kalut dan berpikir—itulah mengapa pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk minta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

Memang dasar Changmin, betapa ia tahu benar tabiat _hyung_-nya sehingga ia berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dan sengaja membuatnya kalut. Changmin pikir, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu Jaejoong saat ini.

Dan _maknae_ cerdik ini berhasil.

Sayangnya, tidak sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan punggungnya pada dinding kamar mandi, kemudian duduk meringkuk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi emosi yang tidak stabil membuatnya justru meninggalkan Yunho dan mengatakan yang tak ingin dia katakan. Ditambah lagi, perutnya semakin terasa bergerumul meminta diisi—bukan oleh makanan atau minuman yang biasa, tapi cuma satu—jus alpukat.

* * *

Pagi itu dimulai dengan cukup menyedihkan bagi Yunho. Tanggapan Jaejoong akan permintaan maafnya itu serasa merobek hatinya—makin meruak penyesalan dan depresinya. Setelah Jaejoong keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi dan pergi—mungkin ke tempat kerja, Yunho hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sembari berpikir keras-keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tahu, sebetulnya Jaejoong tidak salah. Ia tahu Jaejoong sedang ngidam dan sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Ia benar-benar hanya sedang kelelahan malam itu—terlalu lelah.

Dan kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya. Menyadari sesuatu.

_Selama kami bertengkar, apa dia mengidamkan sesuatu lagi? Apa dia dapat yang diinginkan itu? Aku 'kan sama sekali nggak berbicara lagi dan nggak pernah tahu..._

Mengingat bahwa sebelumnya tiap malam Jaejoong membangunkannya, ia yakin, selama bertengkar pun Jaejoong juga selalu menginginkan sesuatu. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Yunho membantunya lagi. Yunho mulai menimbang-nimbang; seperti apa rasanya ngidam ketika sedang hamil? Seperti apa juga rasanya kalau yang diidam itu tidak masuk ke perutnya? Apa itu sakit? Atau berpengaruh pada kandungannya? Ah, Yunho tak tahu apa-apa.

Dan jam beker yang di-set pukul sembilan—jam paling lambat untuknya dan Jaejoong berangkat kerja—sudah berdering. Mau tak mau, Yunho harus beranjak dan bersiap sekarang.

Baru ia sadari, ternyata bersiap-siap sendiri, memakai dasi sendiri, mengelap sepatu sendiri—semua terasa sepi. Sejak kapan ia dan Jaejoong selalu berangkat sendiri-sendiri tanpa saling menunggu dan bercanda lagi? Sejak kapan ia terbiasa dengan rasa itu? Sudah berapa lama keadaannya seperti ini?

Sudah seberapa lama?

Baru sekarang Yunho membuka matanya, menyadari betapa berbeda dunianya jika tanpa Jaejoong. Naasnya, ia juga baru sadar bahwa hal yang dapat diupayakannya hanyalah minta maaf. Ia ingin minta maaf beratus dan beribu kali jika itu diperlukan agar Jaejoong memaafkannya. Hingga rahangnya remuk dan pita suaranya terbelit pun tak apa.

Ia menyesal. Ia butuh Jaejoong.

_Ding Dong_

Bel itu berbunyi tepat dikala Yunho sedang melamun tanpa sadar ketika sedang mengelap sepatunya.

Yunho menengok ke arah pintu. "Siapa?"

"Nyam nyam—Ini aku, _hyung_, diutus menjemputmu karena kau sudah hampir terlambat!"

Ah, suara dan nada bicara yang disertai selipan kunyahan itu. Yunho langsung mengenalinya, alih-alih segera meninggalkan kegiatan dengan sepatunya yang sebetulnya belum cukup mengkilat untuk membukakan pintu. "Heh. Kau, toh, Changmin-_ah._"

"Ayo cepat, _hy__ung_. Kau sudah makan belum? Tapi aku nggak akan membagi makananku, ya." Changmin berkata dengan cueknya.

"_Ack!_ Siapa juga yang mau?"

Changmin berhenti mengunyah sejenak.

"Begini filosofinya. Kau pasti belum makan karena nggak punya makanan, jadi kau pasti lapar. Melihatku makan, nggak mungkin kau nggak mau, _hyung._"

Yunho, sekali lagi, terdiam.

Memang dasar Changmin—dia tahu bahwa yang setiap hari memasak untuk Yunho tiada lain ialah Jaejoong. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar hingga tak mungkin Jaejoong memasak untuknya. Yang lebih absolut lagi, dia tahu bahwa Yunho memang sebetulnya kelaparan.

Yunho menghela nafas.

"Oke, oke, kau menang. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Changmin menatapnya sebentar, kemudian baru berpaling pada makanannya lagi sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Nanti aku minta seseorang belikan makanan untukmu, deh, _hyung_. Kasihan juga."

Di tempat kerja, Yunho hanya melamun.

Rupanya di lain sisi, Jaejoong juga sama.

—_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kita bisa seperti dulu lagi?—_

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tetes butir air hujan sore yang mengembun di jendela itu dihapus Jaejoong dengan seusap jari. Dingin.

Seperti jus alpukat.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ya, hingga jam kerja sore pun Jaejoong masih tetap menginginkan idamannya—jus alpukat. Ia sudah meminta tolong kepada beberapa orang untuk mencarikannya jus alpukat, tetapi tak ada yang cukup baik hati untuk mencarikannya jauh-jauh karena di sekitar tempat kerja tak ada yang menemukannya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Ah, merepotkan. Andaikan ia tak usah hamil dan mengidam begini.

Jika demikian, pasti hubungannya dengan Yunho pun akan baik-baik saja...

"Jaejoong-_hyung_!"

Sekonyong-konyong seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Jaejoong menengok, mendapati wajah _maknae_ yang sangat dikenalnya. "Ah, Changmin-_ah._"

"Kau masih murung sekali, huh, _hyung_? Apa Yunho-_hyung_ belum melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Changmin. Sesungguhnya ia yakin sekali kelakuannya kemarin akan membuat Yunho mengambil paling tidak satu langkah pertama untuk berbaikan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya. "_Mwo? _Maksudmu?"

Changmin menepuk jidat. Ia mendesah keras. Sudah ia duga akan begini. "Ergh... Yunho-_hyung_ itu—apa yang dia lakukan, sih?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin sebentar, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke luar jendela. "...Sebetulnya semalam aku nggak tidur," ujarnya.

Changmin yang menyadari bahwa kalimat Jaejoong itu adalah pembuka dari cerita, segera memposisikan diri bersandar di samping Jaejoong. Kali ini ia tak membawa makanan, karena baru saja menghabiskan dua piring makan sore.

"Aku ngidam lagi. Kali ini jus alpukat. Aku bayangkan es yang bergulir di dalam tiap tetes kentalnya, sensasi rasanya yang menggoyang lidah... Semalaman isi kepalaku Cuma jus alpukat. Dan sampai sekarang nggak tercapai."

"Biar kutebak," desis Changmin; "Kau masih nggak berani membangunkan Yunho-_hyung_."

"Tentu lah. Nggak mungkin aku melakukan itu," balas Jaejoong segera.

Ia menghela nafas sedikit. "Waktu Yunho bangun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia minta maaf. Tapi aku nggak bisa menanggapinya seperti bayanganku," lanjutnya.

_Oh. Begitu, toh. _Changmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Erm, boleh kutebak lagi?"

"Silahkan, sih."

"...Kau malah balik marah?"

Hening di antara mereka berdua tercipta untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Sudah kuduga juga, _batin Changmin. Ya, ia kelewat paham tabiat para _hyung_-nya. Dan ia tahu juga, Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang semudah itu menuruti kata hatinya.

"Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya... Ingin waktu-waktu kami berdua selalu dekat itu kembali lagi. Tapi justru ketika aku punya kesempatan, aku nggak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebetulnya ingin kukatakan."

Changmin membiarkan Jaejoong terenung sebentar usai bercerita kepadanya; ia hanya terdiam—membiarkan Jaejoong mengamati kembali tetesan embun.

"_Hyung_," panggil Changmin, tampak hendak menyambung kembali pembicaraan.

"Cinta itu sulit. Tapi karena ada perasaan itulah, kau nggak bisa mengutarakan segalanya dengan baik, eh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia mengakui, perasaannya masih dalam terhadap Yunho. Sangat dalam.

Itulah mengapa—rasanya begitu sakit.

"Kau terlanjur hanyut dalam emosimu, tapi jauh di lubuk hatimu pasti ada rasa senang karena dia meminta maaf. Karena kau akhirnya tahu, 'kan, _hyung_, kalau dia memiliki perasaan dan keinginan yang sama denganmu."

Ya. Changmin benar; sekali lagi hal itu diakui Jaejoong.

"Mungkin nggak ada salahnya kalau kau sekarang gantian meminta maaf. Mungkin tadi pagi kau masih kacau saja, _hyung_. Sekarang kau sudah lebih tenang, 'kan? Berpikir kau bisa mencoba mengutarakan keinginanmu sekali lagi?"

Kali ini Changmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong, bermaksud memberi sumbangan kekuatan untuknya. "Kau bisa, kok, _hyung_," katanya, hingga kemudian ia mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan yang dikatakannya pada Yunho sebelumnya;

"Kau 'kan sudah dewasa."

Tetes air hujan mulai menggerus jendela lagi. Kali ini semakin deras. Gemuruhnya berangsur-angsur menyapa gendang telinga.

"...Changmin-_ah_," Kali ini gantian Jaejoong yang memanggil Changmin.

"Hm?"

"...Sejak kapan bicaramu jadi dewasa begitu? Biasanya kau cuek dan memilih untuk terfokus pada makananmu."

Changmin terhenyak.

"Umm, yah, itu..." Changmin melirik ke samping sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ngg... Mungkin bisa dibilang tiba-tiba dapat ilham?" Ia tertawa garing. Jaejoong meliriknya, kemudian mencubit pipi _maknae_-nya tersayang yang bijak itu dengan ekspresi datar. "Pasti ada sesuatu. Yah, tapi kuakui omonganmu benar, Changmin-_ah_—" paparannya terpotong sejenak. "—Kurasa aku akan mencoba minta maaf..."

Changmin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nah, begitu dong, Jaejoong-_hyung_!"

"Tapi rasanya makin gawat. Aku masih nggak henti-hentinya membayangkan jus alpukat," sela Jaejoong. "Kalaupun aku berhasil minta maaf, aku nggak enak juga kalau langsung memintanya menembus angkasa dan mengarungi samudra untuk mencarikanku jus alpukat."

Seperti biasa, kali ini Changmin yang gantian memasang ekspresi datar.

"Sudahlah, Jaejoong-_hyung_," Ia menepuk pundak Jaejoong sekali lagi. "Soal jus alpukat, yang namanya ngidam, pasti rasanya akan hilang sendiri nanti."

Jaejoong dan Changmin tampak saling pandang sesaat—Jaejoong menatapnya skeptis. Tapi mendapati nada bicara Changmin yang begitu percaya diri akan pernyataannya, Jaejoong pun pasrah dan percaya saja.

Changmin segera meninggalkan Jaejoong yang setelahnya kembali sibuk memandang keluar jendela—mungkin sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk permintaan maafnya nanti.

Namun, sembari berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong, seulas senyum tampak mengembang di wajah Changmin.

"_Yeah_. Aku dapat!"

* * *

_Krek_

Tampak Jaejoong baru pulang dari tempat kerja sendirian—jarum jam menunjuk angka 7. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan mata sejenak ketika menyadari betapa lelah tubuhnya.

Ia mengelus perutnya sebentar, kemudian merintih pelan.

Tampak mulutnya komat-kamit pelan, nampaknya sedang menghafalkan kata-kata yang sudah ia pikirkan dan dirasa pas untuk dikatakan kepada Yunho nanti.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup, ia baru hendak membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak, namun batal ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan di atas meja di sampingnya.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya, kemudian mengamati lebih tajam.

Sudah pasti.

Segelas jus alpukat.

Gelas kacanya tampak bak berlian disinari lampu, terlihat begitu mewah dan isinya tampak kelewat menggiurkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaejoong meraih gelas itu—dan menegak isinya sampai habis.

Dengan wajah sumringah tak tertahankan karena pada akhirnya tenggorokannya yang terasa bak panceklik telah diguyur oleh aliran jus alpukat. Hatinya terasa lega begitu saja, perutnya pun tak terasa sesakit tadi.

Ia masih tersenyum puas, sebelum akhirnya berpikir; _Tunggu dulu. Siapa yang menyiapkan jus alpukat ini?_

_Yang tahu kurasa hanya Changmin. Tapi mana mungkin dia rela mencarikan jus alpukat untukku?_

Sekian detik memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menimpa Changmin sehingga ia menyiapkan jus alpukat untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk cuek saja. Toh, yang penting ia sudah dapatkan idamannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong yang masih sumringah merasakan kelopak matanya begitu berat.

_Ah, semalaman nggak tidur karena membayangkan jus alpukat, nggak ada salahnya coba memejamkan mata sebentar saja,_ batinnya membela diri sendiri.

Namun, sayangnya, kata 'sebentar saja' itu sama sekali tidak terwujud.

Karena Jaejoong langsung tertidur sungguhan begitu saja.

Tepat setelahnya, suara pintu dibuka terdengar kembali. Si empunya mengintip ke dalam. Langsunglah ia mendapati Jaejoong yang tertidur di sofa dengan gelas kaca kosong di atas meja.

"...Ah, Jaejoongie, cepat sekali menghabiskannya. Untung tepat waktu, penjual jus di kota sebelah belum tutup."

Si empu yang sudah tak perlu ditebak lagi identitasnya pun berjalan mendekat perlahan; tak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong. Ia lalu meletakkan bokongnya dengan perlahan pula di atas sofa—di samping Jaejoong.

Ia—Yunho, menatap wajah tertidur itu dengan lembut. Ah, betapa ia ingin memeluk manusia paling indah di matanya ini lagi. Betapa ia ingin menggenggam tangan putih itu. Betapa ia rindu semuanya...

Dielusnya rambut Jaejoong. Diusap perlahan pipi lembutnya. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat pergerakan yang riskan. Sudah lama ia tak menatap wajah tidur Jaejoong yang damai itu.

_Ah, aku memang pengecut,_ batinnya. _Cuma berani ketika dia sedang tidur. Bahkan terlalu pengecut hingga mengabaikannya seperti itu. _

Sekali lagi, diusap pipi Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih. "Maafkan aku, Jaejoongie," rintihnya pelan. "Maafkan aku..."

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong mengerang pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Yunho menjauhkan tangannya spontan, namun kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika melihat kelopak mata Jaejoong masih tertutup rapat. Ia terdiam sejenak, masih agak terkejut dan belum berani menyentuhnya lagi.

Namun, hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi datang dari mulut Jaejoong tak lama kemudian.

"Erm... Yunnie... Yunnie."

Mata Yunho terbelalak. Dipalingkan wajahnya perlahan untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong. _Eh? Masih tertidur_, batinnya.

"Yunnie... Maaf... Yunnie."

Yunho makin terkejut—ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Jaejoong mengigau?

"Yunnie. Yunnie... Aku benci sendirian lagi."

Yunho tampak ragu, namun kemudian perlahan kembali diangkat jemarinya untuk mengelus pipi dan rambut Jaejoong. "..._Gwaenchana_, Jaejoongie. Tenanglah. Aku disini. Sungguh, benar tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya tampak menampakkan air muka khawatir dan ketakutan. "Yunnie... _Saranghaeyo_, Yunnie."

Yunho tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Disandarkan kepala Jaejoong pada pundaknya, kemudian dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hatinya. "Iya, Jaejoongie. _Nado saranghae..._" Dikecupnya pucuk kepala itu berkali-kali. Merasa tak kuasa lagi, bibir Jaejoong pun dikecupnya lembut.

Sebelumnya, Jaejoong selalu bisa merasa lebih tenang setelah dielus dan dikecup lembut oleh Yunho. Yunho tak tahu apakah hal itu masih sama sekarang, namun ia berdoa saat itu juga; semoga masih sama. Dan selamanya tak berubah.

Tepat ketika Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya, Jaejoong membuka mata. Ia berkedip berkali-kali. "...Yunnie?"

Yunho menutup sebagian wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Betapa ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana sekarang. "...Ya, Jaejoongie."

Nampaknya jiwa Jaejoong belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman Yunho yang nampaknya menjadi pemicu kebangunannya, ia justru bertanya dengan polosnya; "Siapa yang membelikan jus alpukatnya?"

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar, tak bisa menghentikan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku, Jaejoongie."

"Eh? Yunnie tahu dari mana aku ingin—"

Kata-katanya terputus. Detik itu, nampaknya jiwa Jaejoong sudah berkumpul seluruhnya. Wajahnya memerah sesaat, kemudian ia menjauh sedikit. Reaksi itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Yunho pun mengetahui itu. Baginya, reaksi lambat Jaejoong yang seperti ini sangat manis.

Hal itu pun... Sudah dirindukannya.

Yunho langsung mendekaptubuh Jaejoong. Dikecup singkat pipi Jaejoong yang dengan mudah diraihnya dalam posisi ini. Pipi yang sudah memerah dan nampak bingung.

"Jaejoongie, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Tak ada perubahan posisi maupun perlakuan untuk beberapa lama.

Ya, kecuali kedua tangan Jaejoong... Yang perlahan balas mendekap Yunho.

"...Aku juga, Yunnie. Sangat—" Setetes sungai kecil bermuara di pipinya tanpa disadari. Jaejoong mengingat seluruh kata-kata yang telah dirangkainya tadi. Ia harus mengatakannya. Ia tak mau gagal mengutarakan perasaannya lagi...

"Yunnie... Maafkan aku. Aku juga salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap baik karena takut setelah kau marahi... Aku memang pengecut, Yunnie... Tapi aku rindu tertawa bersamamu. Aku rindu semua tentangmu..."

Yunho makin mengeratkan dekapannya, sangat erat—begitu erat seperti tak akan dilepaskannya lagi.

"Ya, Jaejoongie. Akulah yang pengecut. Aku yang payah. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf, Jaejoongie. Kau tahu juga seberapa aku rindu memelukmu seperti ini, huh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, namun tak sanggup membalas lagi. Yunho melepaskan dekapannya perlahan, namun jemarinya menyusup ke sela-sela jemari Jaejoong yang gemetar. "...Jangan menangis, Jaejoongie."

Dan mereka berpelukan sekali lagi—disaksikan rembulan dan taburan bintang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat ke tempat kerja sambil bergandengan tangan. Yunho menengok ke arah Jaejoong; "Apa yang sedang kau idam, hm? Sepulang kerja kita bisa mampir mencarinya."

"Hmm... Yang aku idam sekarang..." Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Yunnie,"

"Ya?"

"Kalau begitu nanti kita mampir ke kota sebelah untuk beli jus alpukat, ya. Bayi kita sepertinya suka sekali dengan minuman satu itu."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Apapun untuk kesayanganku!"

Dikecupnya pipi Jaejoong lembut, kemudian dielus perut Jaejoong—dengan lembut pula.

"Yunnie sendiri, untuk makan malamnya ingin apa?"

Gantian Yunho yang tampak berpikir. Namun, tak lama, ia menjawab; "Apa saja, asal itu masakanmu. Selama kau yang memasak, alpukat rebus pun akan kusikat habis."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian bertukar senyum.

_Ya._

_Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, kita akan melangkah bersama. _

_Jangan lepaskan aku lagi, ya._

* * *

—**PLUS**—

**(1)**

"Apa Yunho_-hyung _dan Jaejoong_-hyung_ bertengkar?"

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Namun ia tak dapat menjawab apa-apa. _Oh ayolah_, batinnya. _Kenapa tahu-tahu food monster ini harus mengusut topik ini, sih? Kenapa dia nggak pikirkan snack varian terbaru saja?_

"Yunho-_hyung, _kau 'kan sudah dewasa. Kalau memang ada masalah kenapa nggak coba minta maaf?"

Kali ini, batin Yunho turut _speechless_.

Namun, ia mulai menimbang-nimbang juga. Lama ia berpikir. Disadarinya atmosfir antara dirinya dan Jaejoong yang begitu memprihatinkan itu.

Mulai tumbuh rasa menyesal dalam hatinya.

Ia kalut.

Changmin yang mulai menyadari air muka gelisah Yunho—diam-diam tersenyum. Setelahnya, ia segera meninggalkan Yunho.

"Fufufu. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho-_hyung_ nanti, ya?"

Dikeluarkan sebungkus snack kecil dari kantungnya, tak lama kemudian suara gigit renyah terdengar.

**(2)**

"Nanti aku minta seseorang belikan makanan untukmu, deh, _Hyung_. Kasihan juga."

Yunho melirik Changmin. "Maksudmu kasihan itu apa, heh?"

Changmin balas melirik. Mulutnya masih bergulat mengunyah makanan. "Ya, 'kan kau sedang judes-judesan dengan satu-satunya koki tercintamu, _hyung_? Menyedihkan—_nyam nyam_."

Perempatan urat kesal mulai muncul di dahi Yunho. "Terserah kau lah. Tapi aku tak akan cerita apa yang terjadi, oke?"

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku cuma ingin membantu kok sebenarnya," ucapnya. Yunho memandangnya skeptis. "Kau? Membantu?"

"Ya, membantu," tukas Changmin menekankan. "Begini, aku akan membantu sebisaku untuk menemukan cara yang terbaik supaya kau bisa berbaikan dengan Jaejoong-_hyung_."

Kemudian ia terdiam sebentar. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

Changmin tersenyum –bukan, lengkapnya... Tersenyum licik.

"Belikan aku mie super deluxe ukuran besar rasa kepiting rica-rica!"

"_Mwo_?!" Yunho terbelalak. "I-Itu 'kan makanan restoran sebelah tempat kerja yang mahal itu! Kau pikir aku sekaya apa?" protesnya.

Changmin hanya menggigit makanannya sambil melirik Yunho penuh arti.

"Ya, terserah Yunho-_hyung_, mau berbaikan atau tidak."

Yunho menepuk dahinya.

_Dasar food monster._

**(3)**

"Hahaha! Yunho-_hyung_! Aku dapat mie super deluxe-nya!"

Yunho yang sedang sibuk melamun di tempat kerja sore itu, dikejutkan oleh seruan Changmin dari belakangnya.

"Hah? Kok?!"

"Erm, maksudku, aku _akan_ dapat mie super deluxe-nya," ralat Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku dapat info. Aku yakin ini bisa membuatmu dan Jaejoong-_hyung_ cuci tangan dari kondisi parah ini, _hyung_."

Yunho yang masih belum terlalu sadar maksud Changmin, memproses sebentar di otaknya.

"...Ah. Oh, begitukah? Ya sudah, katakan."

"Ayolah, semangat sedikit, _hyung_," Changmin menyenggol sikut Yunho pelan. "Dia sedang ngidam jus alpukat. Cari sampai dapat, dan malam ini kau harus sediakan di meja." ujarnya.

Yunho menatap Changmin penuh keraguan. "Benar? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku ini sumber terpercaya, _hyung_," Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak dipercaya. "Pokoknya kutunggu traktiran mie super deluxe-nya paling lambat minggu depan! Kujamin kalian akan berbaikan hari ini juga."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Changmin pergi begitu saja. Ia bersiul senang, kemudian mulai berpikir; _Ah, sudah nggak sabar! Isi otakku rasanya cuma mie super deluxe. Mungkin rasanya ngidam itu begini, ya?_

Ya, mungkin saja, Changmin, _food monster_ sekaligus _evil maknae_ kita yang cerdik.

_**END**_


End file.
